The Heart of a Gem
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: Violet Topaz had always lived on Homeworld. It's all she's ever known. Serving under Blue Diamond is her only purpose, and she's happy just doing that. But she's always wondered, is there more to it than just her home? Is there more out there for her to see? Do the other gems know something that they won't tell her? More characters to be added later. Cover art belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Creation**

The day I woke up everything was bright. I was blind for a few seconds before everything came into focus. I had no idea where I was or what was happening. All I knew was that I was surrounded by a lot of others and they were all talking at once. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was so loud.

"Quiet down. It seems she's awake." The other voices stopped and now only one spoke. I tried to say something to them but I couldn't form any words. "It's no surprise you can not speak yet. You are still young, but you will learn." The one speaking finally came into view. She looked so pretty. "I am Blue Diamond. Nod if you understand." I nodded. "Good. Do you know your own name?" I shook my head. "That is fine. I didn't expect you to. Your name is Violet Topaz, as of today you will be learning and serving under my command. Do you understand?" I nodded again. "Excellent. These gems are here to help you so do not be afraid of them." Blue Diamond moved out of my sight again. Before she left though, she said one last thing to the others. "Make sure this one makes it. She's the only good one left." I didn't understand what she ment by that, but once she was gone I was swarmed by the others.

Everything was bright again and I couldn't see the other gems clearly. I couldn't feel anything either, but Blue Diamond said not to be afraid. I stayed calm, even if things seemed scary I knew I had to stay calm. They were helping me. After a little bit my eyes started to feel heavy. I was getting really tired. I could hear them talking again, but I could only make out a few words.

"Underdeveloped."

"Partially defective."

"Still useable."

"Able to fix."

"Important."

Those are the only words I was able to catch before my mind finally shut down.

My name is Violet Topaz. I serve under the gem known as Blue Diamond. I think I survived something bad, but I can't remember what.


	2. Chapter 2

***Learning***

It was a few days before I was allowed to leave the lab. I felt fine after the first day but the gems had insisted that I had to stay in the lab longer so they could finish their tests. Apparently I had only minor flaws that were easily fixed but, because of an injury they couldn't fix without severely damaging me I was the only gem they knew that needed to sleep. I didn't know how I got hurt, and I still couldn't ask. I can think clearly but it's still really hard to form words, almost impossible right now. Even still, I didn't feel hurt. I didn't even see any injuries on me, so what kind of injury could I have?

"Violet Topaz, are you ready to go now?" I turned and looked up at the gem standing before me. She had a white, oval shaped gem on her forehead. I think she was a pearl? Maybe? I nodded and she escorted me down the halls in the direction of Blue Diamond's throne room. At some point while I had been asleep Blue Diamond's subordinates had moved me into her personal lab. This place was huge. Not only that, it was pretty to, just like her. Everything was in some kind of shade of blue. I almost felt out of place with all my purple coloring. The pearl that was escorting me stopped suddenly and I nearly walked right into her. "We are here." She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it now!?" I flinched at the harsh tone that came from the other side. Was that Blue Diamond?

"Pearl Sentry number 225. I've come with Violet Topaz as per your request madam." It was silent for a few seconds before the door to the throne room suddenly opened.

"Please come in then." Pearl lead me inside and we stopped in front of Blue Diamond's throne. Pearl keeled down before her, I just stood there, very confused as to what I was supposed to do. Before I could do anything, Pearl got up and walked out. I just stood there, starting up at Blue Diamond, not sure what to do now since I couldn't say anything to her. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer. "It is alright child. There is no need for you to stand so far away." I did as she asked and moved closer to her throne until I was standing directly in front of her, barely two feet from her. "Do you know why you are here today?" I shook my head. "From today on you will be taught proper speech and what your role is under my command. You will also be taught the necessary fighting skills needed to serve under me, but those will come later. For now it is more important you learn to speak your mind above anything else. Those who cannot speak are not respected. Although in your case you are a bit of an exception. Do you understand so far?" I nodded. "Excellent. For now, Jade here will be your teacher." I turned around to face the gem in question. She was taller than me, and she looked even more out of place than I did with her green colors. I bowed to her and smiled. Jade just nodded and turned on her heel.

"We should get started Miss Topaz. It's best not to bother Lady Diamond anymore. Come now." I followed her without hesitation, but bothering Blue Diamond? We weren't bothering her, right? She had asked for me to be there. I don't see how that was bothering her. Deciding not to look too much into, I just shrugged it off. No need to get worked up over something like that.

Learning how to speak had to be the hardest thing ever. All these words made total sense in my head but whenever I tried to say them all that came out was a mess of sounds. Jade looked like she was getting tried of me already, and it's only been two days. I've only learned how to say three words so far, 'sorry', 'hello' and 'yes'. Two days and all I can say are three of the simplest words ever.

"Miss Topaz I think it's time we call it a day. You've not made any progress and I know of your condition. You need to rest or else you won't be able to get anything done. We can pick up where we left off after you've rested. You are under no rush to learn proper speech, Miss Diamond has already given clear instruction to take as much time as needed to learn. Please, relax and get some rest. I will be back once you've woken up again." I sighed and nodded. Jade led me back to my room and I just laid down in my resting area. This was going to be tougher than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

***Teacher's Story***

Learning how to talk wasn't easy, but I finally got the hang of it. It took longer than Jade had thought it would, and I was still learning to say and understand bigger words but I was getting it. Now that I knew how to speak it was time for me to learn how to fight. I didn't like my fighting teacher at all. I found out the first day of my training that I really hated fighting.

"Come on Topaz get up! You can't stay down for that long. If I was an enemy you'd be retreating to your gem in seconds or worse, your gem would be broken." My teacher was a lot bigger than me, nearly twice my size in every way possible. Her name was Sodalite, and she was not as kind or caring as Jade at all. "You have to draw your weapon or else you'll never win against me. Now let's go again." She took a fighting stance and I forced myself to get up, although I knew what was going to happen. She charged me and I didn't even have time to dodge. I went right back onto the ground, this time in pain and I felt too exhausted to get back up again. "What was that Topaz!? Get up we're doing this aga-"

"Sodalite that's enough." I looked up from the floor and saw Jade standing in the door way of the training room. She walked over to me and helped me up of the floor. I staggered a bit but Jade caught me.

"What do you think you're Jade? We're in the middle of training." Jade glared up at Sodalite, neither gem backing down from this starting contest.

"Miss Violet has had enough for today. She needs her rest. Unless you would like to explain to Lady Diamond why one of her most important gems suddenly has to take over a month to recover?" Sodalite opened her mouth to retaliate but it liked like she had decided against it.

"Fine. We're done for today then." Sodalite turned and left the room, leaving me and Jade alone in the large training area.

"Are you okay Miss Violet?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jade. Thanks for helping me out." Jade smiled and helped steady me as we started to head back to my room.

"It was nothing, but you do need your rest. Sodalite seems to forget that a bit too often for my liking." We walked on in silence until we reached my resting quarters. I flopped down onto the soft bed and sighed. "Something wrong Miss Violet? Are you in pain?" I shook my head.

"Not really, just tired is all." I paused, waiting to see if she would stay or go. She stayed. "Jade, I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask. I'll try and answer the best I can."

"Is it okay that I don't really like fighting?" Jade looked a bit surprised but she did look like she was thinking about her answer.

"Well, it's not very common, but it is understandable. Fighting is not for everyone my dear. Take me for example. I am a teacher, I do not fight with others nor do I see the appeal in it, but I do know how to fight. If I did not know how to fight I would not be here today. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like in order to survive to do the things you do like. Does that make sense?" I nodded.

"Yeah! That makes a lot of sense!" I have her a hug and smiled up at her. "Thanks Jade." She gave an awkward smile and patted my head.

"You are welcome Miss Violet." I yawned, ready to go to sleep when a sudden question pooped into my head.

"Jade, how come Sodalite is so much bigger than all the other gems I've met? And why does she have white hair?"

"Hmm? Had no one told you?" I shook my head. "Well, I guess I could give you a quick explanation, but sheet this you are to get your rest. Deal?"

"Deal!" Jade chuckled and took in a deep breath.

"Alright then, Sodalite was made in what we call Kindergarten. It is a place where we grow other gems. Many of them, if not most, are much bigger than others and normally have white hair. Although there are a few exceptions, but those exceptions rarely ever happen. The Kindergarten is a good place to make more gems but it does use up many, many resources so we have to have them on different planets. Although many gems that are made in Kindergarten don't awaken until they've been transported back to Homeworld. Did you understand all of that?"

"Yeah, but wow. There are other planets beside Homeworld where gems are made?" Jade nodded and smiled.

"Now it's time for you to rest." I groaned as Jade got up to leave.

"But Jaaaaade~ I wanna hear more now!" She laughed and turned back to face me.

"Another time Miss Violet. Now rest." I giggled and yawned.

"Okay. See you when I wake up Jade."

"See you when you wake up." She closed the door and as soon as I heard the click of it shutting, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
